Boys of Fall
by SavannaSmiles2010
Summary: Contrary to the title, this doesn't have much to do with football..


Her fingers trembled as the gripped the edges of the faded picture of their first date, she smiled softly to herself. What she wouldn't give to get those days back. She heaved a heavy sigh, to this day her heart broke thinking about Sean. He was the love of her life, there was no doubt about that. October rolled around quickly this year, only two months ago she had given her promise to another man. Spinner was an excellent husband, he did his best to take care of her, but he just wasn't Sean. October was always the hardest month, because it was when she and Sean began. All the memories seemed to be slipping farther away from her, she fought desperately to hold onto them. She looked around at the apartment around her and couldn't help but to wonder what she was doing here, she didn't belong in this surrounding. Emma slowly lifted herself from the edge of the bed and walked to the closet, picture in hand. She stood on her tiptoes and felt around on the top shelf for the box. That single metal box held everything that meant anything to her inside. It was Emma's own personal treasure chest, she popped off the lid and slid the picture back into its place on top. She put The Box back on her top shelf and ran her fingers over her clothes. October meant time for long sleeves and jackets, time for football games and friends. She shut her eyes and soaked in the moment, the last time she had heard from Sean he was getting sent into the war zone, heavy combat and time dedication was required. He promised he would write as soon as he could, that was almost a year and she hadn't heard from him. Her heart sank everyday when no e-mails or letters arrived from him, but maybe he had just finally moved on. That's what she forced herself to believe, that he had simply moved on, he wasn't hurt or wounded, just happy somewhere else.

Her phone buzzed on the night stand across the room, she made her way around the obstacle that was her room and picked it up. _Mom. _Emma wasn't in any mood to talk at that very moment so she decided that she would call her back later. For now Emma just wanted to be by herself and concentrate on life. She thought about how hard high school was, every year seemed to bring worse misfortune and tragic events into her life, but now that she was out she would give anything to sit in a desk just one more time. She had briefly though about going to the local college and getting a teachers certificate, but quickly dismissed it as her temper had grown shorter over the years. Again her phone began buzzing, she rolled her eyes and picked the phone up.

"Hello?" Emma tweaked her voice to sound as if she had been asleep.

"Em? Hi baby, how are you?" Spike's voice rang vibrantly and loud.

"Mom, you don't have to shout, I can hear you just fine. And I'm okay, how are you?"

"I'm great sweetie, I got a letter for you at the shop today, I don't know who it's from, but I figured you would want it."

"Oh, okay, I'll come get it later, I have been meaning to come see you and Jack anyways. Will you be there around three?"

"I should be, just call before you get here."

"Okay, thanks mom, I'll see you in a little while." Emma hastily put her phone away and walked to her closet, it was only noon, but if she left now, grabbed a bite to eat, went to see Spin at work and then made her way to her moms salon, the timing should be about right. Emma didn't let her hopes soar to high about the letter, it was getting time for homecoming around Degrassi, it was probably an Alumni letter, but there was still that little spark of light that flickered in her eyes when her mom first mentioned it. She quickly put a jacket on and stepped outside. The autumn wind was fierce and stung her face like a disrupted beehive. Emma made her way to The Dot and walked inside. It was crowded for the middle of the day, mostly kids skipping lunch period for better food. She chuckled at the memories of the cafeteria, it was a wild place and could be closely compared to a jungle somedays. She slowly made her way to the counter, Spin's back was turned making a sandwich of some sort, she smiled. He was adorable, certainly not everything she had ever wanted, but it seemed he was everything she need at this point her life.

Spinner was her stability, her love and her comfort in the weakest days. She cleared her throat, Spin turn around to meet her gaze.

"Well hello beautiful." He leaned across the counter and placed a kiss on her cheek. Emma smiled at him, there wasn't much more she could force herself to conjure.

"Hey, I just wanted to stop and tell you I'm heading to mom's for a little while."

"Oh, ok. Will you be home later?"

"I should be." She gave him a weak smile again and batted her eyes at him. "I'll call you if anything changes. Love you." She leaned over the counter and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

"Love you too, be careful Em."


End file.
